1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scoring devices that are portable, self contained, and capable of being used in a wide variety of sporting events.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable scoreboards for keeping score at various games is known in the prior art. More specifically, by way of example, U.S. PreGrant Publication No. 2007/0074650 to Bailey discloses a game scoreboard for displaying game scores of two opponents, which scoreboard comprises front and rear panels with multiple scoring discs mounted on each of the panels, such that the discs may be overlapped to reduce the size of the scoreboard and display game scores on the front side of the discs.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,117,619 to Huber discloses a two-sided, multi-sport scoring banner which sticks and clicks on the board and consisting of a plurality of flexible scoring elements sandwiched between a front face and a back face. A set of scoring symbols on the scoring element allows the score to be displayed through a plurality of windows in the front and back faces of the banner.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,934 to Alexson discloses a portable scoring apparatus having a carrying case of two half sections joined together by a flexible connecting section. The two half sections can be open during use and closed during transport. A plurality of scoring elements having numbers are secured to an inside surface of one of the half sections and are pivotable so that they can be supported by the inside surface of the second half section.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,636 to Gustafson discloses a portable scoreboard which includes a mounting frame, a leg member having an end attached to the mounting frame, a plurality of cards with scores arranged in two stacks which are aligned along the length of the mounting frame, and a ring member threaded through an apertures in the cards so that they can be rotated for viewing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,913 to Mower discloses a portable electronic scoreboard having a housing with a display face, an electronic mechanism disposed within the housing, and a score registering assembly. The housing back can be attached to a pole or a wall. The score assembly is positioned to detect the passage of a basketball through a basketball goal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,748 to Pettis discloses a portable scoring device which includes a retractable and extendable post section equipped with a ground penetrating tip and a foot brace for driving and anchoring the post section into the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,956 to Thater discloses a portable tennis scoring apparatus constructed of a durable fabric which, when unfolded has adequate room for indicating players' names, set, game and point scoring tallies and promotional, organizational or sponsorship information. The tennis scoring apparatus is also large enough to be clearly visible to players and spectators.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,291 to Maynes discloses a two-sided portable scoreboard for simultaneously displaying a set of two-digit scores both frontally and rearwardly. A pair of disks is sandwiched between a front and rear plate for each set of scores to be displayed. The disks are axially mounted so that a portion of each overlaps a portion of the other, their centers being positioned so that one is slightly more than a radial distance from the other. Windows are placed in both the front and rear plates to allow a desired sequence of scoring symbols to be viewed there through as the disks are rotated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,788 to Castelli discloses a portable self-contained scoreboard having a plurality of variable numeral displays. Some of the numeral displays are constructed to function as a controllable clock which can count up or count down. The clock numerals can also be manually controlled to indicate other information.